


The Soothsayer

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Happy Birthday Draco Malfoy, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Mpreg, Romance, Sappy, crystal balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: For Draco’s fortieth birthday, Harry gifts his husband a crystal ball and offers to predict his future.“Trust me, Draco,” Harry says, “I have power the Dark Lord knows not.”Draco rolls his eyes. “You wish.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/133659
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	The Soothsayer

**Author's Note:**

> **The Soothsayer**  
>  **Harry/Draco, Ron, Ginny, Pansy [G, 1747 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** Written for Draco Malfoy's fortieth birthday.

As Harry approaches the table where Draco is sitting with Ron, Ginny, and Pansy, he hears Ron talking about how the Cannons are on a three-game winning streak.

“They’ll make the finals this year for sure! And then you’ll regret not supporting them, Malfoy,” Ron says, almost upsetting the slice of birthday cake he holds in one hand.

“You’re telling me that I have supported the wrong team my entire life?” Draco says, taking a sip of wine. “How could I wasted forty years supporting the Magpies, a team who has won over fifty League Cups, when it’s obvious I should have been a Cannons fan?”

Ginny and Pansy both laugh at the look on Ron’s face. Even Harry tries to hide his grin as he passes out more glasses of wine before sitting down.

“Harry, help me out here?” Ron asks.

Harry shakes his head. “Sorry, you know I’m a Harpies fan,” he says. “They’ve never broken my heart with a losing season.”

Ginny whoops in delight. “Damn right!”

Ron sits back in his seat, looking disgruntled. “Traitors. All of you.”

“Oh, cheer up, Weasley. You’re at a party,” Pansy says. “I don’t remember you being this glum at your birthday party a few months ago.”

As Ginny, Ron and Pansy have an animated conversation about Ron’s birthday party, Harry turns to look at Draco properly. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Harry asks reaching over to wipe a smear of icing off the corner of Draco’s mouth. His eyes darken as he watches Draco licking his lips. 

“Of course. Everyone has spoiled me with gifts. And as much as you’d like me to think that you did this on your own, I’ll have to give Pansy and Ginny a huge thank you gift for providing the entertainment and Molly for the delicious food.” Draco lowers his voice, forcing Harry to lean closer if he wants to hear. “However, there is one thing that’s missing.”

Harry stills, as if a bucket of ice water has been spilled down his back. He had spent months planning this party, consulting with friends and family and to think that it wasn’t perfect is a bit discouraging. Still, Harry can’t help but ask, “What’s missing?”

“I’m still waiting for that dance you promised me.”

Harry lets out a huge breath of air. Draco loves to dance and he’s always trying to coax Harry into joining him for one dance. Which he usually doesn’t mind, but one dance leads to three, which leads to dancing the night away if Draco has his way. “Ah, I’m not sure it’s going to happen tonight. But I can make it up to you if you like?”

Draco raises an eyebrow. “How?”

“It’s a surprise,” Harry says, standing up and offering his hand to Draco. “Do you trust me?”

“I promised to do that when I married you,” Draco says, grasping Harry’s hand. “I haven’t regretted it yet.”

Harry’s heart warms at hearing those words and because he can’t help it, he pulls Draco up into a kiss. They break away when they hear Ron’s groan.

“Leaving already?” Pansy asks.

“It looks like we need somewhere more private. So don’t go into the garden for the next half hour,” Draco says, winking.

Ron shudders. “Merlin, no! You can’t go shag. There are children present.”

Draco smirks. “Jealous, Weasley?”

“No! Harry’s my best mate.”

“Well, Harry’s my _husband_ and it’s my _birthday_ so I think I’m allowed to do whatever I want,” Draco says, leaning against Harry with one hand pressed possessively against his chest.

Ron looks in disbelief at Harry, his cheeks turning as red as his hair. “You can’t be serious.”

Harry shrugs. “Sorry, I can’t promise anything. It is his day.”

“Don’t be a prude, Ron,” Ginny says, winking at them. “They’re big boys now.”

“Besides, it’s not like you haven’t seen them shag before. You were the first one to walk in on them when they were keeping their relationship a secret,” Pansy adds.

Ron groans. “I had almost managed to forget that memory.”

“Don’t worry, Weasley, we’ll put up Silencing and Privacy wards just for your delicate eyes,” Draco says as he follows Harry away from the birthday party and into the calmness of their garden.

The fairy lights turn on as they walk around. A gentle summer breeze tousles Draco’s hair and when Harry tucks a strand behind his ear, Draco eagerly pushes Harry against a huge oak tree, trying to unbutton Harry’s shirt with clumsy hands. Harry pushes his hands away, easing Draco’s disappointment with a kiss. He tastes like wine and birthday cake and Harry moans, wanting more. But this is not why he has brought them here.

Harry breaks their kiss. “As lovely as this is, I actually did bring you over here to give you a gift.”

“I already opened my birthday gifts, Harry,” Draco says, his grey eyes confused. “You got me tickets for a trip to Santorini.”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Oh, so you don’t want another gift?”

“No, I didn’t say that!” Draco says quickly. 

Chuckling at Draco’s enthusiasm, Harry reaches inside his jeans back pocket and pulls out a small black box. 

Draco frowns, unimpressed. “I hate to mention it to you, Harry, but in case you’ve forgotten, you’ve already married me,” Draco says, waving his hand in front of them. The gold band glints in the light.

“I could never forget one of the happiest days of my life,” Harry says. At those words, Draco’s expression softens. “However, I didn’t get you a ring.” Harry opens the black box to reveal a clear marble ball, which he then Transfigures back to full-size.

“What is it?” Draco asks, tapping on the glass. 

“A crystal ball I nicked from Professor Trelawney.”

“You did not!” Draco says, his eyes wide.

Harry bursts out laughing. “You’re right,” Harry says. “She is finally retiring and she gave it to me last time I visited Hogwarts. Even though her classes were awful, she did predict some real prophecies, so I thought it would be useful to have.”

Draco smirks. “As if I could forget.” He flicks his finger against Harry’s scar. “Does it work? Are you able to predict my future?”

“We can try,” Harry says, smiling. “After all, I have power the Dark Lord knows not.”

Draco rolls his eyes. “You wish.”

Harry uses his wand to levitate the crystal ball in front of them before twirling his fingers above the glass like he had seen Muggle magicians do. White smoke swirls inside the glass, following wherever Harry’s fingers move.

“Show-off,” Draco whispers, but the way his eyes are glued to the crystal ball reveal he’s intrigued. “What do you see?”

Harry gazes deeply into the smoky depths. “Interesting,” Harry says at last. “Have you experienced morning sickness or weird food cravings?”

Draco scowls, pushing the crystal ball away. “You better not say I’m pregnant, Harry! This body cannot handle a fifth child, not after having twins.”

“You were beautiful pregnant, Draco,” Harry says, but when Draco narrows his eyes, Harry hastily adds, “But that’s not what I see.”

“Hmph,” Draco says, but he’s not as irritated as he was before. He leans against Harry’s shoulder, squinting down at the crystal ball. “I don’t see anything. Give me a clue.”

Harry starts humming a tune, and it takes almost a full minute for Draco to realise what song it is. “You see someone getting married? Is it Teddy?”

Instead of answering, Harry taps the crystal ball and says, “ _Finite Incantatem_.” The white smoke vanishes and Harry uses his Seeker’s reflexes to catch it before it hits the ground. He turns to Draco, smiling and lacing their fingers together, squeezing gently. “Actually, it’s us.”

“What?” Draco whispers.

“I'm telling you the truth. I know we got married at nineteen, when everyone told us we were too young, but we proved them wrong. I love you now just as much as I did then, Draco, and I think it’s time we renew our vows.”

Draco’s breath hitches and Harry tilts his chin up so that he can look into Draco’s eyes when he says the next words. “I want to show the world that I am still yours and you are mine. Or this time we could do a proper bonding ceremony. I was going to wait to ask until we were fifty, but then I thought, why wait?”

Draco knocks the crystal ball out of Harry’s hand and pushes him down on the grass, kissing him over and over again, his hands tangling in Harry’s hair. When they break away, Draco’s cheeks are flushed, but he’s smiling so wide, showing off the wrinkles around his eyes and lips, wrinkles that Harry will never dare mention. But it makes him happy, knowing that Draco is happy with him. 

“I take it that you agree?” Harry asks, 

“Yes, this might be one of your more brilliant ideas.”

Harry beams at him. “I’ve had one or two of those in my lifetime.” He Summons the crystal ball again and holds it out for Draco to take. “This is actually your birthday present.”

“Oh, but it’s broken. I didn’t see anything,” Draco says.

“It’s not broken,” Harry says. “It’s something I made for you. It’s a combination of a portable Pensieve and a Remembrall. You store your memories here and whenever you want to see them, just cast a spell and they will show up in this crystal ball.”

Draco stares at him in shock. “You made this?” he asks.

Harry scratches the back of his head. “Well, no, but Hermione helped me. You’ll have to ask her about the research she did in the Department of Mysteries.” He leans closer, tucking his head on Draco’s shoulder. “You actually gave me idea.”

“I did?”

Harry nods. “When you mentioned how lonely you were at night while I’m away on Auror missions,” Harry says. “I know it’s not the same, but I hope this can help you.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Draco interrupts, his breath tickling Harry’s ear. “It’s perfect.” This time it’s Draco who gets up and offers a hand out to Harry. “I’m ready to go back to the party.”

“You sure you don’t want to stay here for a bit longer?” 

Draco shakes his head. “It’s almost over and you still owe me that dance. I want the first memory that I put in the crystal ball to be us of dancing.”


End file.
